Rainbow Dash
|coat = Pale, light grayish cerulean |nicknames = Dashie, RD, Dash, Speedy, Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Wobble, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, Rainbow "Professionalism" Dash, Zapp, Captain Awesome, Dynamic Dash, Forthright Filly, Reading Rainboom, Care Mare, Rainbow Fash, Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash, Rainbows, Daring Dash, The Dashinator, Blue Begonia, Miss Dash 'Bow, Dashinator, Rainbow Flash, The Dash, Rainbow Smash, Dashie-kins, Professor Egghead, Rd (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Bow Hothoof (father) Windy Whistles (mother) |cutie mark = |voice = Ashleigh Ball (English) Lydia Lane ( , Flip & Whirl talking toy) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Lin Peiling (''Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Chen Kaili (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onwards) Fan Churong (Chinese for mainland China) Wei Yimeng (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Cheng Ka Wai (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Tan Meiqiong (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Zuzana Hykyšová (Czech) René Slováčková (Czech, demo version) Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish) Karina Mertens (Dutch) Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) Melanie Dambermont (European French) Marianne Verville (Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Giuliana Jakobeit (German, seasons 1-3, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) Tanja Schmitz (German, season 4) Zita Gruber (Hungarian) Sri Hastuti (Indonesian, seasons 2-5) Siwi Dwi Iswanti (Indonesian, Equestria Girls) Clara Dewanti (Indonesian, season 6 onward) Federica Valenti (Italian) Izumi Kitta (Japanese) Cho Hyun-jeong (Korean) Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian, seasons 2-5) Siri Nilsen (Norwegian) Agnieszka Mrozińska (Polish) Sílvia Suzy (Brazilian Portuguese) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version; first line in S2E8) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Carina Chereji (Romanian) Raluca Botez (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 5 onward) Tatiana Veselkina (Russian, The Movie) Aleksandra Širkić (Serbian, Minimax) Jelena Petrović (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Eva Ordeig (European Spanish) Analiz Sánchez (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Mariana Ortiz (Latin American Spanish, one quote in S1E9) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (DVD and demo version) and promos) Frida Sandén (Swedish, demo version) Jill Wrethagen (Swedish, TV/retail version) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 4 onwards, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) |singing voice = Tina Hänsch (German) Nabila Najwa (Indonesian, season 1) Hasmarina Ifa (Indonesian Dance Magic backing voice) Renata Bertolas (Italian, seasons 1-3) Paola Della Pasqua (Italian, Find A Pet Song) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Sívilia Suzy (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Corina Sabbas (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Veridiana Benassi (Brazilian Portuguese) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) Carina Marin (Romanian, S1E11) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, S4E7) Kristina Romanskaya (Russian, seasons 6 and 8, Best Gift Ever) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, season 7) Ana Milenković (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Anneli Heed (Swedish)}} Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty.__TOC__ Development and design Lauren Faust was inspired to create Rainbow Dash by her childhood toy G1 Pegasus pony Firefly. Rainbow Dash shares her name and color scheme with a fashionista Earth pony from G3 and G3.5, however, Faust gave her the personality of her favorite G1 pony, Firefly. Faust originally gave Rainbow Dash a cutie mark of two blue lightning bolts like Firefly's, which was changed to a single wide three-colored lightning bolt—used for one shot in Dragonshy, for part of one shot in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and for some other material—and then to the current cutie mark design, a cloud with a slightly-curved three-colored lightning bolt. After Faust left the show, G4 Pegasus mare/stallion General Firefly was named after Faust's Twitter and DeviantArt username "Fyre_flye" /"fyre-flye", in turn named after G1 Pegasus mare Firefly. Faust gave Rainbow Dash messy hair and straight eyelashes to hint at her dynamic nature. Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg|Development sketch. Lauren Faust Firefly.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Firefly toy.jpg|Lauren Faust's childhood Firefly toy. Rainbow Dash shares her design and eye color with Daring Do and WCE Unnamed Mare - Jouster, her design with Skywishes, Sugar Grape, Lucky Dreams, Sweetsong, Breezie, Feathermay, Periwinkle, Star Dasher, and sometimes Ploomette and Banana Bliss, her mane and tail style with Holly Dash, "Doseydotes", "Ballad", Léon, and Roku-chan, her mane style with Andrea, her tail style with "Sunstone", and her coat and eye colors with Shoeshine, Eclair Crème, Screwy, "Turf", "Bloo", "Tough Love", and Micro 02 Unnamed Mare - Alicorn. On January 13, 2015, Jim Miller and Jayson Thiessen were asked "is that orange hair on rainbow supposed to be there in the lower left? pic.twitter.com/FZvlqT1x6Y" and Jim Miller answered "Npt really, but it's open to interpretation." Depiction in the series History Equestria Games announcement 's head.]] Rainbow Dash has a flashback in Games Ponies Play to an event in Cloudsdale where she is a young filly without a cutie mark. She is accompanied by Rainbow Blaze, a stallion who has similar rainbow-colored mane and tail as her and a similar blue coat, with a rainbow-colored cutie mark. They are standing in the crowd listening to an announcement about where the Equestria Games will take place. When Dash hears that the Games won't take place in Cloudsdale, she cries out in disappointment. This disappointment is somewhat assuaged later when young Rainbow was selected to carry Cloudsdale's flag in the Equestria Games opening ceremony. She boastfully claims in Flight to the Finish that she "did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!" Cutie mark Rainbow Dash mentions in Call of the Cutie that she was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash", which she is also nicknamed by Spike in Bridle Gossip. One of the bullies, Hoops, already has his cutie mark, where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy do not. She challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning," in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Despite earning her cutie mark in an endeavor that came naturally to her, Rainbow Dash advises Apple Bloom to try out many different activities to gain her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, leading the filly and her friends to pursue their cutie marks in the wrong avenues. When coaching Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie, Rainbow Dash dons a sports headband, a whistle, and later a martial arts uniform with a black belt when Apple Bloom tries karate. Scootaloo, the Pegasus pony of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, idolizes Rainbow Dash. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are the younger sisters of two ponies from the main cast, Applejack and Rarity, respectively, Scootaloo is not related to Rainbow Dash. Archived locally. Rainbow Dash affectionately calls Scootaloo "squirt" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Equestria Games, and appears alongside Rarity and Applejack to congratulate the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their performance in The Show Stoppers. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Scootaloo invites Rainbow Dash on a camping trip so that they can bond more. However, when Rainbow Dash decides to tell everyone ghost stories, Scootaloo begins to have nightmares about the frightening fables; yet she is too afraid to tell Rainbow Dash, since the filly does not want her to think she's a wimp. When Scootaloo rides on her scooter in the middle of the night, trying to run away from the Headless Horse from one of the stories, she accidentally falls into the river and almost falls down a waterfall. Rainbow Dash rescues her, and then learns the truth about why Scootaloo has been acting nervous during the trip. She comforts Scootaloo, saying that even she was scared when she heard those stories, and she agrees to take care of her as a big sister figure. In Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Dash coaches the Crusaders for their competition to carry the flag at the upcoming Equestria Games. She wears a baseball cap and a whistle during the majority of this episode, like in May the Best Pet Win! and Hurricane Fluttershy. When Scootaloo is unhappy with the fact she can't fly, Rainbow Dash tells Scootaloo that she doesn't need to fly to be awesome. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Rainbow Dash joins Applejack and Rarity in congratulating the Crusaders for finally earning their cutie marks, personally telling Scootaloo how proud she is of her. In The Washouts, Rainbow Dash tries to stop Scootaloo from idolizing Lightning Dust’s titular stunt team, only to make Scootaloo resent her. After rescuing Scootaloo on her debut as a stuntpony, Rainbow Dash makes amends with the filly. Weather patrol Rainbow Dash manages the weather in Ponyville. She keeps the skies free of clouds for the Summer Sun Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly rainfall is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has nice weather, although in the opening of Bridle Gossip, Spike states that she rarely gets up early in the morning to get a start on it. The Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash is one of several ponies badgering Twilight for the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, in The Ticket Master. Her reason is a chance to draw the attention of the Wonderbolts, who perform there every year. She persists, even when Twilight calls her out on it, and when all her other friends say they don't need the ticket. The Wonderbolts attend the Gala in The Best Night Ever, where they mingle with the guests in a V.I.P. section. Dash doesn't manage to secure their attention, despite her several attempts. Rainbow Dash is accepted into the Wonderbolt Academy for a week. She makes friends with a Pegasus pony named Lightning Dust and is paired with her by the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, to complete the boot camp exercises. In the challenge of obliterating the clouds, Lightning Dust tries to complete the task quicker by creating a tornado. Unfortunately, the tornado almost hurts Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy when they come to visit her in the hot air balloon. Rainbow Dash saves them just in time and chews out Lightning Dust for her recklessness. She decides to quit the academy, thinking that cadets are rewarded for being reckless. Spitfire soon catches up to her and informs her that being the best should never come at the expense of one's fellow ponies. Being elite isn't about pushing oneself, it's about pushing oneself in the right direction, which Rainbow Dash has demonstrated. Because of this, she is promoted to lead pony. In Rarity Investigates!, Rainbow Dash, being a reserve for the Wonderbolts, is chosen as a stand in for a show if a Wonderbolt is unable to perform. In the end, she takes part in the performance in place of Wind Rider. In Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash becomes a full-fledged member of the Wonderbolts, despite being saddled with her old nickname "Rainbow Crash". Tank Rainbow Dash is the last of the main ponies to have a pet introduced in the series, only gaining her pet, Tank the tortoise, in the episode May the Best Pet Win! in the second season. While at first Dash looks down on Tank for not being as fast, agile, or "awesome" as her other prospective pets, she eventually picks him over the others for his loyalty. While all the other prospective pets hurried to the finish line and ignored Dash's calls for help, Tank rescues her by releasing her trapped wing from under a boulder. He carries her all the way to the finish line, and secures his place as her pet for being the only competitor that crosses the finish line with her, as she had specified before the race. At the end of May the Best Pet Win!, Tank is fitted with a propeller and flight goggles so he can fly and keep up with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow maintains a mostly professional attitude about him around others and is embarrassed when he displays affection towards her in Just for Sidekicks. Despite this, she reciprocates Tank's affection in the same episode but only does so when no one else is looking. In Tanks for the Memories, Rainbow Dash displays a strong affection towards Tank, to the point where she is unwilling to accept Tank's hibernation and tries to prevent it by stopping winter, though all of her efforts fail. She breaks down crying after Fluttershy bluntly states that she will spend her winter without a pet, but then she finally accepts Tank's hibernation. Personality Loyalty In Friendship is Magic, part 2, Nightmare Moon tests Rainbow Dash's loyalty by creating an illusion of an elite flying team called the Shadowbolts. The Shadowbolts offer Rainbow Dash a position among them, provided that she abandons her friends and their quest to find the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash chooses to stay with her friends. When they confront Nightmare Moon in the Castle of the Two Sisters, Twilight Sparkle declares that Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash's loyalty is tested in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Discord shows Rainbow Dash a vision of Cloudsdale falling apart in her absence, convincing her to abandon her friends in the Canterlot castle maze. In Rainbow Falls, Rainbow Dash faces a choice between flying with the prestigious Wonderbolts and the Ponyville team at the Equestria Games' flying relay competition. She secretly practices with the Wonderbolts at first but ultimately decides to stay with the Ponyville team. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, in an alternate-timeline Equestria ruled by Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash is one of her loyal royal guards. She demands that Twilight give Nightmare Moon the information that she wants to know. Competitiveness Rainbow Dash describes her passion for winning in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She races several times with Gilda, her old friend from Junior Speedster flight camp, in Griffon the Brush Off. In Fall Weather Friends, Rainbow Dash loses a game of horseshoes to Applejack, and says she hates losing. She then challenges Applejack in the Iron Pony competition. In several rounds, she uses her wings to give herself an unfair advantage. During the Running of the Leaves, Rainbow Dash continues to use underhand tactics even though her wings are tied down. Applejack retaliates with tricks of her own, and both end up tying for last place. They realize that their competitive streaks got the better of them, and apologize to each other and Princess Celestia before amicably running the race again. In Rainbow Falls, Rainbow Dash comes to the conclusion that even though she loves winning, she loves her friends "waaaaay more." Self-confidence Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her physical abilities in multiple episodes. In Boast Busters, when Applejack and Rarity criticize Trixie for showing off magic tricks and looking down on other ponies, Rainbow Dash adds, "Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." In Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash is confident about her performance in the upcoming Best Young Flyer Competition until Rarity's magical butterfly wings get a lot of attention and admiration. Despite her insecurities, Rainbow Dash successfully pulls off the sonic rainboom and wins the competition. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash is venerated by Ponyville after performing heroic deeds around town, one of which being saving Aura from a deserted well. She basks in the attention of the townsfolk and her official fan club (led by Scootaloo) and becomes over-confident in herself. A mysterious cloaked pony starts one-upping Rainbow Dash's feats. Rainbow Dash eventually finds out that the cloaked pony was actually her friends in disguise, teaching her a lesson about keeping her pride in check. Brashness Rainbow Dash and Applejack snicker at Twilight Sparkle for running a race with them in Fall Weather Friends, calling her an "egghead" for joining a race with no prior running experience except reading a book on the topic. Upon seeing Rarity wear a scarf for a mountain expedition in Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash sarcastically says, "That'll keep you nice and cozy." Later in the episode, Rainbow Dash expresses her annoyance and frustration when Fluttershy panics over minor obstacles in the trail. Rainbow Dash begrudgingly lets Rarity give her a makeover in Swarm of the Century with a frown on her face. When Twilight Sparkle tries to convince Rarity that she's not a laughing stock in Suited For Success, Rainbow Dash bluntly says, "She kind of is." Rainbow Dash's bluntness isn't always called for, though. She calls a dragon lame after seeing it do a trick in Dragon Quest, but then gets her coat singed after nearly getting burnt by another dragon's fire breath. She also teases Spike about his maid outfit in the same episode before being scolded by Rarity. In both parts of The Crystal Empire, Rainbow Dash interacts gruffly and even aggressively with some of the Crystal Ponies, first when she and her friends are interviewing the locals on how to keep the Empire safe, and later when she scares them away from the fake Crystal Heart. Later on in the second half, in an effort to keep the Crystal Faire going, she forces a hesitant Fluttershy to joust with her, and even tries to guilt her into continuing when Fluttershy voices her discomfort. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she calls both Fluttershy and Applejack "slackers" when she comes to fetch them upon Princess Celestia's arrival, even though they were preoccupied with something to begin with. Rainbow Dash has also been known to make snide remarks about Twilight's interests and habits, such as in Three's A Crowd when she calls the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum that Twilight was planning to attend with Princess Cadance "lame". Mischievousness break their silence, Rainbow Dash tries silly faces.]] Rainbow Dash tries to spook her friends when they venture into the Everfree Forest for the first time, claiming that no pony has ever made it back out of the forest. Her reputation as a prankster is established in Griffon the Brush Off, where she and Pinkie Pie prank various ponies, and is further enforced in A Bird in the Hoof, when she tries to make the royal guards laugh, and in 28 Pranks Later, when she pulls a continuous string of pranks on the ponies of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash plays several pranks on her friend Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off, which were set up for Gilda's party but are not specifically aimed at her. For the majority of the time when Gilda is visiting Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is unaware that the griffon is being callous and rude to the other ponies, but the pranks at the party get the best of Gilda, and she loses her temper in front of Rainbow Dash. After witnessing this side of her personality, she calls her out on her behavior and sends her on her way. Dash uses a cloud to create thunder and lightning to scare Spike in the same episode. She does the same to Pinkie Pie and various other ponies in Luna Eclipsed while dressed as a Shadowbolt, laughing at the ponies she frightens. She tells Twilight Sparkle that Nightmare Night "is the best night of the year for pranks" and that "it's all in good fun". She then hurries off to scare another group of ponies, which she continues doing until Princess Luna gives her a taste of her own medicine in the end. She also displays this in It's About Time, taking advantage of Twilight's worrying to spook her, along with Spike. In Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Dash acts overly enthusiastic in front of Ms. Harshwhinny as she addresses Cheerilee's class, causing Harshwhinny to scold her for being unprofessional. In 28 Pranks Later, Rainbow Dash gets carried away with her love of pranks and targets nearly everyone in town; some of her more extreme jokes include disguising herself as a dragon-like monster to frighten Fluttershy, replacing Cranky Doodle Donkey's hairpiece with a live skunk, and putting a brick in Mr. Cake's sandwich. Only when her friends prank her back does Dash realize that pranks have their limits. Self-image Rainbow Dash is often self-conscious in regards to how she appears in front of others. She often dismisses things, activities, and certain mannerisms considered to be feminine, though this is at times merely a front. Near the end of The Last Roundup, Rainbow briefly cries over Applejack's reconciliation with her friends, and she catches herself for "acting all sappy". In Ponyville Confidential, Rainbow Dash laments over having a slanderous article printed about her in the Foal Free Press. In Just for Sidekicks, she only shows affection toward Tank when no one is looking. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she eagerly agrees with Applejack's suggestion to do a jousting demo for the Crystal Ponies, claiming that "seeing her awesomeness has a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood". When her selected opponent, Fluttershy, is overwhelmed in the first round, Dash grudgingly assures her that she'll "take it easy on her next time", then catches herself and adds, "But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain!" Despite this, Rainbow Dash has moments in which she displays femininity, fragility, and culturedness, sometimes unintentionally. In Castle Mane-ia, she shows intense fear while exploring the abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters with Applejack. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, she has an appreciation for musicals. In Applejack's "Day" Off, she enjoys pampering herself regularly at the Ponyville Day Spa. Love of books Rainbow Dash discovers her love of reading in the episode Read It and Weep. When Twilight first offers her a book to read during her stay at the hospital, she rejects it and testily tosses away the book, saying, "I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight." After a short boredom montage, she picks up the book and becomes immersed in the adventures of the book's titular character, Daring Do. Not wanting to admit she is an "egghead," she hides her new hobby from her friends. When she is discharged from the hospital, she tries to sneak back in and finish reading the book. She is chased and eventually caught, and she admits she was after the book. Twilight Sparkle lends her personal copy of the book to Rainbow Dash. The episode concludes with her finishing the book and excitedly picking up another one from a small stack, entitled Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet. She reads more Daring Do books in A Friend in Deed and Too Many Pinkie Pies. In Spike at Your Service, she mentions that she's writing a novel, one which is about "this awesome Pegasus who's the best flyer ever and becomes the captain of the Wonderbolts"; Rarity sarcastically wonders about the "ingeniously woven intricate" tale's inspiration. In Daring Don't, Rainbow Dash is as passionate about reading as Twilight; as they argue over whether or not to help the real Daring Do, they refer to the complex storylines of her books in detail. In Trade Ya!, Rainbow reveals that she has an almost complete collection of first edition Daring Do books, seeking to get the final one at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. She finally achieves this goal but decides against it, as the final trade required Fluttershy to leave Ponyville to train an Orthros. On the way home, Twilight gives Rainbow an old copy of the book she was seeking. Rainbow considers it just as good, as she can read it with all her friends. Shades .]] Rainbow Dash wears a pair of black-tinted glasses several times in the show; in Lesson Zero when Dash and her friends gather for a picnic, in May the Best Pet Win! when Dash states that her pet must have substantial "radicalness" and when she is questioned by Twilight Sparkle for not explaining the difference between "awesomeness," "coolness," and "radicalness", in The Mysterious Mare Do Well when she is bragging about her heroic acts, in Too Many Pinkie Pies while sunning herself by the lake, and in Rainbow Falls, while practicing with Spitfire and Fleetfoot. Rainbow uses her shades to hide the fact that she was sleeping during Twilight's lecture in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Rainbow also uses her shades in order to "act casual" in Equestria Games. In Fame and Misfortune, she wears these shades to evade crowds of fanponies, and wears them during one shot of the song Flawless. Dash wears a different pair of purple slotted shades in Tanks for the Memories. Food and beverage preferences Cider Beginning with The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, a recurring gag shows Rainbow Dash's obsession with apple cider, more specifically, the cider produced by Applejack and her family at Sweet Apple Acres. Throughout the episode, she is always denied a single mug of cider due to circumstances beyond her control, whether it be the Apple family running out, or getting a Flim Flam brothers cider taken away from her. In Bats!, Rainbow's priorities are made clear when she hears that after the last fruit bat infestation, there was not a single drop of cider. In Castle Sweet Castle, Rainbow perks up when Applejack mentions cider. In Shadow Play - Part 2, Rainbow shares some cider with Flash Magnus. This gag even extends into My Little Pony The Movie, where Applejack offers free samples of cider at the Friendship Festival, and Rainbow repeatedly grabs, and gorges down, multiple samples. In Ponyville Mysteries Issue 4, Rainbow pours cider straight from the tap into her mouth. Pie Rainbow Dash enjoys a piece of special apple pie in Micro-Series Issue 2, implicitly eats a pie during the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, has disliked pie for years as of Secrets and Pies, and states that she "doesn’t like it because it’s pie" in Friendship is Magic Issue 59. Skills Flight Rainbow Dash demonstrates her remarkable talent for flying throughout the show. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she says she got her cutie mark when she performed her first sonic rainboom when she was a young filly. In The Ticket Master, Rainbow Dash dreams of impressing the Wonderbolts at the Grand Galloping Gala with flying feats such as the "rainblow dry," the "super-speed strut," the "fantastic filly flash," and the "buccaneer blaze." She gets to meet the Wonderbolts in Sonic Rainboom after Princess Celestia declares her the champion of the Best Young Flyers Competition. She also performs the sonic rainboom in this episode. In May the Best Pet Win!, Rainbow Dash performs dangerous stunts to demonstrate a flying course through the Ghastly Gorge. She flies through giant bramble patches and dodges attacking quarray eels. Rainbow Dash clears a cloudy sky in Friendship is Magic, part 1 by kicking the clouds with her hind legs. She leads water drops out of a cloud in Boast Busters, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies in Winter Wrap Up to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites in Swarm of the Century. In Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash coordinates and leads the Ponyville Pegasi team responsible for creating a hurricane that lifts water to the Cloudsdale weather factory for the rainy season. During this time, Rainbow Dash's wing power was measured at 16.5, while most of the other Pegasi's wing power could barely measure more than 10. Rainbow Dash helps Twilight Sparkle learn to fly in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Rainbow Dash focuses on several things at once while in flight. When she's in the air, she monitors the ground and sky for trouble and makes note of everything she sees and hears. With this hidden talent of hers, Rainbow retains all that she learns about the history of the Wonderbolts and passes the entrance exam to join the Wonderbolts Reserves. In Rarity Investigates!, Rainbow Dash states that she does not "have the endurance to go long distances." Sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash tries to perform a sonic rainboom in the episode Sonic Rainboom, in an effort to win the Best Young Fliers competition. Fluttershy confides to her friends that Rainbow Dash was unable to perform the move in her many practice trials. Nonetheless, Rainbow Dash heads to Cloudsdale to participate in the competition, accompanied by Fluttershy as moral support. Much to their surprise, their wingless friends have decided to follow them with the aid of Twilight's cloud-walking spell, easing Rainbow's fears. However, Twilight had also given Rarity beautiful butterfly wings, which led her to steal the spotlight. As a result, Rainbow Dash loses her nerve and tries to delay her performance. As the competition draws to a close, however, she decides that she must perform anyway. Dash messes up the first two rounds of her performance, hitting an obstacle and accidentally sending a cloud hurtling in Princess Celestia's direction. Due to time constraints, Rarity performs alongside Rainbow Dash, and delivers her grand finale, which involves flying up to the sun and beaming her wings. However, her fragile wings, made of "gossamer and morning dew", burst into flames, sending her plummeting towards the earth. The Wonderbolts try to save her, but Rarity hits them by accident due to her falling down and flailing, and they are knocked out. Rainbow Dash finally notices the goings-on and accelerates towards the plummeting ponies, saving both Rarity and the Wonderbolts and performing a sonic rainboom in the process. This sonic rainboom, the one in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and the one that Rainbow Dash performs in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 are performed when Rainbow Dash is leading with both front legs forward, while in her failed practice attempts she is leading with a single leg. Rarity is incredibly grateful that Dash saved her life, and apologizes to her friend for not minding her anxiety. Rainbow Dash is crowned the winner of the competition and leaves off to spend the day with her heroes, the Wonderbolts. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, bolting her bridesmaid dress off, she performs a sonic rainboom for the marriage of Cadance and Shining Armor by the request of Princess Celestia. This rainboom, unlike the other two, comes within seconds of taking off, and Dash performs it while flying upward. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and Part 2, Starlight Glimmer goes back in time to prevent Rainbow Dash from making the first sonic rainboom to prevent the Mane Six from ever creating their special bond. Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike follow her to attempt to prevent this from happening. In the movie, Rainbow boasts about the rainboom to Capper, even offering to perform it, but he turns her down. She later performs it for Captain Celaeno and her crew; unfortunately, this gives away their position to Tempest Shadow. Family In Games Ponies Play, during her flashback as a filly, Rainbow Dash stands on the back of an adult Pegasus stallion with a similarly rainbow-colored mane and tail. The stallion is unnamed in the episode, but he is named Rainbow Blaze and described as Rainbow Dash's "dashing mentor" in Enterplay's collectible card game and is also named Rainbow Blaze in the IDW comics. Rainbow Dash's parents are officially introduced in the season seven episode Parental Glideance. They are revealed to be overly supportive of their daughter and inadvertently embarrass her often, causing them to have a delicate relationship. Residence .]] Rainbow Dash's Cloudominium is first shown in Griffon the Brush Off. She lives in a white cloud-house hanging low to the ground somewhere near Ponyville. It features classical columns and rainbow-colored streams and waterfalls. In Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash uses one of these streams to make rainbow-colored facepaint. Her home appears again in Party of One, with a slightly different design from the first appearance, resembling more of a cloud tower. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Dash accompanies Twilight to her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire, and she witnesses Sunset Shimmer steal Twilight's crown. In an alternate world, Rainbow's human counterpart appears as a high school student. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow briefly appears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks at Twilight's castle, where she hears the legend of the sirens. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow appears as a pony in the film's blooper reel giving her human counterpart a ride. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In ''Forgotten Friendship, Rainbow Dash appears on stained glass windows in Canterlot Castle. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rainbow appears in Ponyville talking to Stormfeather. When the latter notices a second Rainbow Dash behind her, he faints. When pony Rainbow Dash looks back, she just notices Applejack and waves. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts are in charge of weather for the Festival of Friendship in Canterlot. When the city is invaded by the Storm King's forces, led by Tempest Shadow, Rainbow and her friends escape to seek out the "Queen of the Hippos"—later specified to be Queen Novo of the Hippogriffs—for help. During their time on Captain Celaeno's airship, Rainbow convinces her and her fellow pirates to rebel against the Storm King and return to their swashbuckling ways, but she accidentally draws Tempest's attention with her sonic rainboom. In the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, Rainbow and her friends almost convince Novo to help them save their home from the Storm King, but Twilight's attempted theft of Novo's Pearl of Transformation gets them banished from Seaquestria. Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Mane Six have a falling-out with Twilight over her actions, but they—along with other friends they made during their journey—return to Canterlot to rescue her when she gets captured by Tempest. After sneaking into the city and fighting past the Storm King's forces, the Mane Six reunite and make amends, and they eventually succeed in defeating the Storm King. In the end, the Friendship Festival resumes, and Rainbow and her friends befriend Tempest. Depiction in comics An alternate universe version of Rainbow Dash appears in the Reflections mini-comic "Elsewhere in alternate Equestria..." In Wings Over Yakyakistan, Rainbow Dash is among the Wonderbolts who perform at an airshow in Yakyakistan only for it to come under attack by the dragons. In , Rainbow Dash is invited to perform at the Diamond Dog kingdom of Dimondia by Trixie, who actually seeks Dash's help in escaping her new role as queen. Other depictions Rainbow Dash is voiced by Brittany Lauda in PlayDate Digital's app Power Ponies. Fyodor Golan's Rainbow Wheel, shown at London Fashion Week in February 2015, has fanart of Rainbow Dash licking. Hasbro.com description Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest Pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Hasbro.com second description Rainbow Dash's greatest, all-consuming passion in life is to fly – FAST! Anyone who has ever seen this rainbow-haired pegasus in the air can't help but notice her speed, agility, and her confidence. Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure. One day, Rainbow Dash just knows she'll earn a position on the elite aerial-acrobatic team, the Wonderbolts! But beyond ambition, Rainbow Dash is known for being absolutely loyal to her friends! HubNetwork.com description Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous -- but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around? Teacher for a Day description Rainbow Dash is her name and adventure is her game! A true hero, this rainbow-haired Pegasus pony is as fast as they come, flying through the air with jaw-dropping speed! Athletic, brave and confident, she is also a bit mischievous - and always first on the scene wherever danger is at hand. Whether traveling to distant lands or taking on mystery and magic, this pretty pony is ready to fasten her seatbelt for the adventure of a lifetime! My Little Pony (mobile game) descriptions Rainbow Dash: Representing the Element of Loyalty, she is charged with keeping the weather. Her dream is to one day join the Wonderbolts. Lunaverse Rainbow Dash: This version of Rainbow Dash had to trim down her mane so it would fit under her scary Lunar Guard helmet. Nightmare Moon is a terrible boss, but she DOES appreciate a close crop! Pie-Hating Rainbow Dash: She may only exist in Pinkie's imagination, but one thing's for sure: she hates pies with the burning passion of ten thousand suns. Pirate Rainbow Dash: Being a pirate is pretty much the awesomest thing Rainbow Dash has ever thought of. And she's thought of a LOT of things. Rainbow Bite: Rainbow Dash's new wings may be different than pony wings -- but they're just as fast, and nearly as awesome! Rainbow the Flying Reindeer: Heroine of Hearth's Warming stories and songs-and owner of an extremely normal, non-shiny nose. Retro Rainbow Dash: Totally rocks one sick 'hawk -- more of a powerful statement than a fashion choice. Sombraverse Rainbow Dash: My Little Pony magazine description *''Sporty'' *''Athletic'' *''Adventurous'' This strong mare lives for adventure! Rainbow Dash is the first to volunteer for a dangerous task, the fastest pony in Ponyville and a true pony hero! The Elements of Harmony guidebook RAINBOW DASH''' has one great all-consuming passion in life: to fly—FAST!!! Anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus from Cloudsdale in the air has been in awe of her speed, agility, and confidence. Even in her youth, Rainbow was a fantastic flier, achieving what no other Pegasus had before—the Sonic Rainboom, a rainbow that shot out behind her like a jet stream! When any problem, big or small, arises, this aspiring Wonderbolt is the first to volunteer to save the day. Despite the mischief she causes, her friends are happy to have her around when danger is a-brewing, as Rainbow Dash proves time and time again that she is a true hero and a true friend.'' Volume II guidebook Make way for Rainbow Dash! No, seriously, get out of the way—'RAINBOW DASH IS COMING THROUGH!' As the number-one flier in all Equestria, Rainbow Dash rules the skies as the Pegasus pony supreme. Without ''her, who'd make sure the weather was awesome all the time? But Rainbow Dash's skills weren't always astounding. Learning to focus on her strengths and not her weaknesses took a while. With the help of her friends, as well as her fellow Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash is as competitive and self-confident as ever. Got an aerial challenge? She's ready for it! She'll even throw in a dollop of sass for good measure.'' ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''RAINBOW DASH has one great passion: flying—FAST! Anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus Pony in the air has been in awe of her speed, agility, and confidence. She's always up for a challenge and meets every adventure head on. Despite her love for stirring up mischief, Rainbow Dash proves time and time again that she is a true hero and a true friend.'' '''''Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty! Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | || }} Quotes page 21}} page 20}} page 2}} Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise *Rainbow Dash (EG) * * * * *Ponies with a similar name: Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Flash, Rainbow Harmony, Rainbow Swirl, Rainbow Swoop, Rainbow Wishes, Holly Dash, Island Rainbow, Rainbowshine, Snowdash, Nimbus Dash, Star Dasher, Stardash, and Dapper Dash. References de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash fr:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash gl:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ ko:레인보우 대시 nl:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash pt:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш sv:Rainbow Dash th:เรนโบว์แดช uk:Рейнбоу Деш zh:Rainbow Dash Category:Cloudsdale Flight School students Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Royal guards Category:Teachers Category:Wonderbolts